Command
Command & Conquer: Red Alert Mobile is a 2.5D real-time strategy video game developed by EA Mobile Bucharest and published by Electronic Arts for the iPhone, iPod Touch and Nokia Series 40. It was released in October 2009, while it was removed from the App Store in 2014. The game contains 3 playable factions, two of which are the Soviets and Allies which both previously appeared in Red Alert, Red Alert 2 and Red Alert 3. The third playable faction, the Empire of the Rising Sun from Red Alert 3, is included in an available expansion for the game. Plot The game is set after the events of Yuri's Revenge, and details how the Soviets managed to obtain the technology for the time machine used at the beginning of Red Alert 3. Though many characters from Red Alert 3, such as Eva McKenna and Natasha Volkova still appear in the game. The Imperial campaign added in the expansion revolves around the rise of the Empire of the Rising Sun and takes place after the activation of the Soviet time machine, but before Red Alert 3. Gameplay Red Alert Mobile retains the core RTS mechanics of the Command & Conquer series. Opposing factions harvest resources from ore fields using collectors and then use those resources to construct military bases and forces on-site. Structures form a shallow but wide technology tree with a variety of units and buildings. Units and buildings are selected and moved by tapping on them and on various areas on the battlefield. The camera moves around the battle field by dragging and scrolling on the touchscreen and zooms in and out by pinching the screen. Players have the choice to choose between two faction the Soviet Union and the Allies, each faction has its own unique set of units and buildings. Units in the game come from various past and present Red Alert games, such as the War bears and Apollo fighters from Red Alert 3 as well as Prism tanks and Apocalypse tanks from Red Alert 2, the game also comes with its own range of new units which were not present in other Red Alert games. Most buildings retain their designs from Red Alert 2 with the exceptions of certain buildings such as the Allied Tech Lab which uses its Red Alert 3 design while others have completely new designs. The game will have a total of 2 different maps which will be playable in the skirmish mode of the game. Development The game was first announced for the iPhone at the Electronic Entertainment Expo 2009 with a playable demo showcasing the game at the Electronic Arts booth. Further details were revealed in September 2009, as well as a flurry of new screenshots showcasing the game. EA has also announced that they would release an additional multiplayer update for the game at launch so as to enable the multiplayer function in the game to allow players to play with each other over Wi-fi and Bluetooth. EA also announced that it would be releasing an expansion pack for the game in 2010, it would include a new faction, the Empire of the Rising Sun, as well as new units for both the Soviets and the Allies. See also *List of Units in Command & Conquer: Red Alert (iPhone) *List of Missions in Command & Conquer: Red Alert (iPhone) References Trivia *The appearance of the Empire of the Rising Sun's Emperor is drastically different between the iPhone version and iPad version of the game. While the iPhone version looks nearly identical to Emperor Yoshiro from Red Alert 3, the iPad version of the Emperor has a mustache and a different hairstyle. This is most likely due to EA no longer having the right to use actor George Takei's likeness when the latter version was released. *Despite being set shortly after Yuri's Revenge, the Tanya seen in this game is the Red Alert 3 version rather than the Red Alert 2 version. Also, her full name is given as "Tanya Adams", one of the few times RA3 Tanya was named as such. External links *Official Site *Red Alert for the iPhone @ EA Mobile *Red Alert for Nokia @ Nokia Store Red7